


The Flaw in the Plan

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Star Wars Fictober Challenge [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, Gen, Jedi Training, Ostracism, Star Wars Fictober, Starwarsfictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Obi-Wan has to explain the subtleties of Jedi culture when Anakin passes a lesson with flying colours, but fails to see the real point of it.





	The Flaw in the Plan

Prompt: Flaw

Obi-Wan sat across from his young Padawan in the mess. Anakin was eating his food with less enthusiasm then was normal. He also seemed to be exuding distress. Clearly something had happened today to rattle the boy.

“Is there something wrong with your meal, Padawan?”

“No, Master.” Anakin looked up at him seeming cornered before he tucked his head down again to stare at his plate.

“Well, clearly, something is bothering you. Did anything happen in class this morning?”

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, and Obi-Wan tamped down on his frustration as he endeavored to breathe it into the Force.

“If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, Anakin, I can hardly help you.”

“It’s nothing you can help with anyway.” Anakin muttered looking particularly insolent, before he began to ramble. “I did it all right. Even the teacher said so. Everyone said so. That’s why I don’t get what was wrong. The teacher looked really upset. Why was she so upset when I got everything right? How can you be too good, Master? Did she want me to fail? Why would you just want someone to fail? But she can’t have wanted me to fail, because she said I did a good job, so I just don’t get it Master. I’d almost say she was jealous, ‘cause why else would you want someone to fail? But I didn’t sense that either, she’d have no reason to be. It’s just not right.” The last words were tinged with the whine of a child who felt that the world had done him wrong.

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“Well, we were studying Altus Sopor in the gardens. We were supposed to merge into the Force, and become basically invisible, so Mistress Guani said we could play Hide ‘n’ Seek. I didn’t get caught once, Master Obi-Wan! I mean, I didn’t think it was too hard; I’ve been going invisible since I was about three, so that Gardulla wouldn’t find me. I didn’t see what the big deal was. Anyway, Mistress couldn’t find me until she used the Force to sense my presence, after class was done. She said that I’d done really well, except when she said it, she seemed really upset, and I don’t get why, Master. She told me to go invisible, and hide so no one could find me, and I did! So, I don’t see what her problem was.”

Obi-Wan breathed in deeply, and then released a long breath. It wasn’t a sigh. It was deliberately not a sigh. Obi-Wan just didn’t know where to begin with Anakin’s indignant monologue. It was really just another example of how unprepared everyone was to deal with Anakin: How very unprecedented he was. Anakin mayn’t understand, but “turning invisible,” was not an easy task for a youngling. It certainly wasn’t something to be mastered at three years old, although admittedly no Initiate had ever been placed under the kind of stress that Anakin had been growing up. However, that was precisely the issue. Altus Sopor worked by deepening one’s connection to the Force so significantly, one merged into it almost completely. By doing so, one became invisible. As most younglings struggled with that, the Master in charge of the class was able to assist them in drawing close to the Force. They would be able to ensure that the younglings could master their emotions appropriately, and draw close to only the Light Side of the Force. Therein lay the flaw in today’s lesson: If Anakin didn’t ever struggle with it, how was anyone to know which Side he was drawing from? Moreover, if he had learned amongst the Hutts…Well, it just wasn’t promising.

“You did do exactly what you were supposed to do, Anakin.” Obi-Wan started out slowly and hesitantly. “I think Mistress Guani was merely concerned that you found it too easy.”

“How can you find something too easy?”

“Well, the purpose of the exercise is to merge into the Force as completely as possible. Given that you did not struggle, and did not require help, I believe Mistress Guani was merely concerned that you were getting too close to the wrong Side of the Force.”

“Well, why didn’t she just say so!” Anakin looked beyond put-out.

“I don’t know, Anakin. Perhaps, she did not wish to concern the other younglings, or accuse you of a crime you had not committed. Maybe, she intended to discuss her concerns with me privately. It’s never been an issue before. You really are unprecedented, you know.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “I wish I wasn’t ‘unprecedented.’”

“There’s certainly no need for that, Anakin. We are stronger when we embrace our differences.”

“If they really believed that, they wouldn’t be so mean.”

“They are merely concerned, Anakin. In time, I’m sure they’ll come around. Differences are important, but it can sometimes be difficult to get used to them. That is all.”

Anakin just shrugged, but Obi-Wan was heartened to see that he was at least eating his meal with more gusto than he had been previously.

“I tell you what, Anakin. We’ll use the technique tonight, and help make sure you’re doing it properly. That way, no one will have to be concerned anymore.” Anakin brightened a bit.

“Thanks, master.” He smiled bashfully.

Obi-Wan was gratified that he’d been able to help. He only wished he could feel as relieved as Anakin now did. Truthfully, he wished he could talk to the Council about his concerns. He did believe, genuinely did believe now, that Anakin could be a great Jedi. However, the boy needed to unlearn some of the things he had picked up on Tatooine. Mistress Guani wasn’t wrong to think that Anakin must have, if only occasionally, drawn on the Dark Side as a boy. Certainly, he had been drawing on the Force at a young age with no decent guidance whatsoever. He was bound to have picked up bad habits. It was hardly his fault, but Obi-Wan wanted to be sure he was addressing these issues appropriately. He felt out of his depth. Perhaps, he could have Anakin speak to someone? Special training with someone on the Council? That would be ideal, but Obi-Wan knew he would have to do his best on his own, even with his significant youthful inexperience. The Council had made it clear, Yoda had made it clear, that they did not approve of Anakin’s training, and Obi-Wan feared the consequences of going to them with his concerns. It might only make matters worse. He would do his best with Anakin alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @klorophile's comment, on Tumblr, of, "For Anakin, it was probably very easy to touch and use the Force. So much that he missed half of the purpose of the exercises,” which was in response to my post about "Anakin's Training: Implications of a High Midichlorian Count."


End file.
